Keket, The Bloodline of Vessalius Royal Family
by Princess Flame Haze Xerxes
Summary: A tomboy has appeared in the world of Naruto! Everyone is after her for the information of the Royal Duke of Vessalius, Oz Vessalius, who disappeared mysterious years ago. But when she finds a book about the history of Vessalius Family while on a mission with the Akatsuki... The book may be the key to finding out the mystery of the disappearance of Oz and Alice Vessalius! SasukeXOC
1. Mysterious Characater Appears!

**Keket, The Bloodline of Vessalius Royal Family  
**

* * *

**Character Info  
**

**Keket Vessalius  
**

**Age: 16  
**

**Appearance: Short Golden Blond Hair, Emerald Green Eyes, Wears a white skin-tight pants with a long green and gold coat and a white ruffled blouse along with along with white gloves over hands and a pair of equestrian white and black boots.  
**

**Personality: Calm and Inaudible but once getting the OC...they can be cheerful and ****optimistic.**

**Likes: Calamari, Drawing, animals, beaches, cuisines,  
**

**Dislikes: Sharks, spiders along with Barney the Dinosaur and Elmo.  
**

**Dream: Singer and Actress  
**

* * *

**Nadia: I can't tell you the gender or parents of the OC because I want to leave it as a surprise and it is more fun that way.  
**

**Jack V.: Who is Keket and where is Oz?  
**

**Nadia: Oh, Oz is in his position for later on. He has an important role to play later on...  
**

**Break: That's no fun! We don't ever know if the OC is a boy or girl!  
**

**Emily: It is obvious that it is a boy since the OC looks like Jack!  
**

**Nadia: (sighs) I don't own Pandora Hearts and Naruto Shippuden but I do own the OC's in this story. This story's will not follow the Naruto Shippuden series. Only the first chapter.  
**

**Jack V.: Nadia? I have a question.  
**

**Nadia: What?  
**

**Jack V.: Why does Oz looks exactly li-  
**

**Nadia: (Covers his mouth) On With the Show!  
**

* * *

"We have to stop the target before it gets away!" Danzo yelled and everyone nodded as the short golden blond-haired teenage ran towards the bridge. "Oh no, you don't!" Yelled the Tsuchikage as he used a jutsu to block the escape route with ragged rocks, cornering the teen.

The teenager's emerald green eyes expressed with anger and bitterness to them. Danzo quickly seized the collar of the coat and held against the wall "We are going to ask you one last time. Where is Oz Vessalius?!" The teenage winced in pain as his grip got tighter on their coat. "All I know is my name, my birthday, and the name of my Chain! I don't know any 'Oz Vessalius'!" The teen struggled to get out of his grip before he let go and walked towards the Kages.

"You know what to do." The rocks formed a large barrier circle with the top open but far to reach as each took their spot. "You are too powerful to keep alive. Your chain, Lucifer Mad Hare is capable for locate and capture any tailed beast at free will, along with destroying anything else in its path. We have no choice to kill you, Keket Vessalius." Then teen stiffened at Danzo's words.

"Goodbye." Then they all attacked the innocent teen at once before they saw a shadow behind the teen and disappeared along the target.

"Thank you, Danzo. For your help finding the Vessalius child for me." Everyone turned to see Tobi with the unconscious teen over his shoulder.

"Tobi..." Danzo growled before Tobi's right eye began to spin revealing a unpleasant surprise. It was a boy with black hair with spiked up in the back and Sharingan eyes.

"Sasuke...Uchiha." He growled before Tobi and Karin got out of the way with the child still unconscious. Then the battle between Danzo and Sasuke began.

* * *

The battle was very intense for both sides to watch... Before long, Sasuke summoned his hawk and was in the air and stayed there for a while with his Mangekyō Sharingan on. All of the Kages were cheering for Danzo from the sidelines "Finish him off!" Then Danzo jumped in the air towards Sasuke who was on his summoned hawk, he was ready to finish him.

Only to be send back sliding on the ground...To his surprise, it was the Vessalius child who was unconscious on Tobi's shoulder. This time, the left eye was red and the right green. '_The eyes of the L-Mad Hare!' _

"Now you are just getting on my last nerves." The tone of the child's voice sounded... He gave the child an amused look on his face "So you are a girl..." The tomboy narrowed her eyes at the man.

"Looks can be devious. Yes, I happen to be a girl none the less." She growled bitterly at Danzo. He grinned at the little tomboy but he had to applaud her for fooling him and the others that thinking she was a boy.

Then her shadow behind her transformed into a Mad Hatter hat. She seized it transforming herself into the Lucifer Mad Hare...

"Now I will show what true power is!" She growled as the red eye turned demonic and Danzo charged at her head on. He began to try landing a punch on her but she blocked every punch before kicking him.

"Is that all you got? What a waste." Then she sighed as she pulled out a black blade with a golden handle before attacking him. Danzo was caught in the fury of the little tomboy as cuts began to appear on his body. Then she suddenly stopped and was standing on the other side of the bridge with a evil smirk on her face.

The blade was glowing a black chakra around it then she slowly raised it while she said:

_"One must be a little foolish, if one does not want to be even more stupid."_

Then she swung releasing a uncontrollable black power that blinded everyone and turned day into night as a aftermath. They opened their eyes to see the bridge was gone and million of miles away the canyons and the mountains... had a massive cut in the middle.

"I-Impossible...Couldn't have done all that much damage?!" Karin yelled as she stood next to Tobi.

'_Impressive... She destroyed the bridge and nearly destroy everything else...She could be a powerful enemy or a strong ally.' _Tobi thought.

Sasuke gave the girl a shock look as she began to walk away leaving everyone in awe of the fury of mysterious girl...

* * *

**Nadia: So what do you guys think?**

**Emily: That bastard deserved to got what he deserved!  
**

**Break: I agree, dear Emily. Killing that poor girl for no reason!  
**

**Nadia: (smiles) Good. Jack?  
**

**Jack: Excellent work.  
**

**Nadia: Thank you! It's never too late to comment on the story! You can even add your ideas for a special later in the story in your comment.**


	2. Ceremony of the Dimensional March Hare!

**Keket, The Bloodline of Vessalius Royal Family:  
**

**Ceremony of Dimensional March Hare!  
**

**Emily: Last time on Keket, The Bloodline of Vessalius Royal Family!  
**

_"Is that all you got? What a waste." Then she sighed as she pulled out a black blade with a golden handle before attacking him. Danzo was caught in the fury of the little tomboy as cuts began to appear on his body. Then she suddenly stopped and was standing on the other side of the bridge with a evil smirk on her face._

_The blade was glowing a black chakra around it then she slowly raised it while she said:_

_"One must be a little foolish, if one does not want to be even more stupid."_

_Then she swung releasing a uncontrollable black power that blinded everyone and turned day into night as a aftermath. They opened their eyes to see the bridge was gone and million of miles away the canyons and the mountains... had a massive cut in the middle._

_"I-Impossible...Couldn't have done all that much damage?!" Karin yelled as she stood next to Tobi._

_'Impressive... She destroyed the bridge and nearly destroy everything else...She could be a powerful enemy or a strong ally.' Tobi thought._

_Sasuke gave the girl a shock look as she began to walk away leaving everyone in awe of the fury of mysterious girl..._

**Nadia: Good Job, Emily. Now Jack, will you do the honors of saying the dear disclaimer?**_  
_

**Jack: (Bows) It would be a honor. Miss Nadia doesn't own Pandora Hearts or Naruto. She only owns different OCs in the story.  
**

**Nadia: Good job, Jack! Break and Emily get in your positions because you are in this chapter!  
**

**Break: On it! We are ready for our debut!  
**

**Nadia: Ready, Jack?  
**

**Jack: Yes.  
**

**Both: NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!  
**

* * *

As she walked through the forest with her sword at her right hip...she began to say something rapidly as she walked to the edge before walking off. Then light golden squares were under her and she ran through the air.

'_That guy was should have known better than to mess with me.'_ She thought as she ran through the air until she saw the Mad Hatter. "What do you want, Hatter?"

**Your uncle Break, Gil, and Sharon are worried about you. Did you still had your pocket-watch?**

She pulled out a gold and black pocket-watch with the crest of wings and roses "Yay."

**Make sure you don't lose it otherwise, you'll lose the opportunity to become the Dimensional March Hare. **

She nodded as the Chain disappeared and she continued running until lightning appeared and struck her path but she was able to jump over the hole and continue. But lightning continually strike her as she ran through the sky "I know it's you, Akatsuki!"

Then the lightning strike her path ans she began to fall until six black wings appeared on her back before long, Tobi and Sasuke's Team appeared. "What do you want?"

"You have acceptable power. We are asking if you can join the Akatsuki." Tobi asked.

She now had a bored and annoyed look on her face "No thanks. Now I am going to be late for a very important date!" She flew off and they followed her. Sasuke and Suigetsu tried to attack her but she was too far from ranch for the attack to hit. She laughed at them "What's the matter? Can't attack me?"

Then she glanced at Sasuke to notice something wasn't right. Suddenly, she heard Fire sparks for the side of her head to bleed and she began to walk strangely. "Damn you..." She said in annoyed voice as she suddenly disappeared.

"My, my. You managed to defeat the Mad Hare... Impressive." They straight ahead to see a boy with short snow white hair that covered his left eye exposing his right wine red eye. "Are you alright, Keket?" The tomboy nodded and Tobi chuckled "So your name is Keket Vessalius...So. The rumors were true after all..."

"Break...Let's get out of here, please." The tomboy growled and a doll appeared "Break! Summon Mad Hatter and let's get this over with. Keket is beginning to lose blood and conscious..." He looked at her to see her fighting to stay alive as the cut on the side of her head began to bleed and her

"Mad Hatter!" Then a shadow wearing a top hat with cards and a sewing needle appeared and roared at them angrily "Be careful, Hatter. They managed to defeat Mad Hare." The shadow looked at his leader with red wide eyes before turning to his opponents with its head to tilted to right.

"_They...couldn't have possibly defeat Mad Hare...But as you wish, master." _Break smiled and ran off towards the forest as his chain attacked the Akatsuki...

* * *

"You should be more careful, Keket. You could have fallen into their hands if I haven't sent Mad Hatter to check you." She nodded weakly as they arrived at a mansion where a man with long untidy black hair and golden who was accompanied by a woman with long caramel hair with pink eyes.

"I am back." The woman gasped and ran towards her "Keket, what happened to you?"

"She was playing with the Akatsuki. They were got a little rough..." Break smiled as they got close to the cut that was bleeding "Break. Get her inside so I can treat her wound..." He grinned at her "Yes, Sharon."

"Ow. Auntie Sharon... You are wrapping the bandages too hard!" She yelled as her aunt wrapped the bandages around her head and she looked at the window. The moon was rising...

They rushed to the room filled with chains and a drawn circle with picture of the Mad Hatter and the March Hare sleeping. "We have to start the ceremony before the moon sets."

She nodded as she stand on the circle and the chains wrapped around her. Gil summoned his chain Raven which lid the first third of the circle, then Sharon summoned her unicorn Chain Equus lighting the other circle.

"Ready? Remember, once you are a chain completely that you must to be a illegal contract with someone." She nodded "Yes, I know. Now hand over that doll and let's get this over with."

Break threw a doll of the Dimensional March Hare. It had golden blond fur and had clothes of the Mad Hatter with the hat too. Then he summoned his chain, The Mad Hatter. The chain grinned as he took his hat and put it on her head.

Suddenly, chains got heavy and her conscious was lost as the Ceremony of the Dimensional March Hare began.

* * *

**Sharon: Wow. This looks awesome.**

**Nadia: Thanks! I have been writing for a while!  
**

**Break: While Miss Nadia is typing up more chapters, please review this story.  
**

**Emily: R&R!  
**


	3. Time Rewind! Looks Like 10 But is 16!

**Keket, ****The Bloodline of Vessalius Royal Family**  


* * *

**Chapter 3: Time Rewind! Looks Like 10 year old But Really 16!  
**

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Ow. Auntie Sharon... You are wrapping the bandages too hard!" She yelled as her aunt wrapped the bandages around her head and she looked at the window. The moon was rising..._

_They rushed to the room filled with chains and a drawn circle with picture of the Mad Hatter and the March Hare sleeping. "We have to start the ceremony before the moon sets."_

_She nodded as she stand on the circle and the chains wrapped around her. Gil summoned his chain Raven which lid the first third of the circle, then Sharon summoned her unicorn Chain Equus lighting the other circle._

_"Ready? Remember, once you are a chain completely that you must to be a illegal contract with someone." She nodded "Yes, I know. Now hand over that doll and let's get this over with."_

_Break threw a doll of the Dimensional March Hare. It had golden blond fur and had clothes of the Mad Hatter with the hat too. Then he summoned his chain, The Mad Hatter. The chain grinned as he took his hat and put it on her head._

_Suddenly, chains got heavy and her conscious was lost as the Ceremony of the Dimensional March Hare began._

* * *

Gil, Break and Sharon watched as her appearance was changing...Her short hair was growing to medium then quickly turned in a braid. Her pale skin was now sandy peach. "The ceremony is working...Her appearance is beginning to change already." Sharon whispered. Then her clothes changed into the clothes of the Mad Hatter.

"The process will take a while but lock the doors and windows. We wouldn't want any unwanted visitors." Break said with a grin. Gil locked the doors and was finishing locking the windows when he growled "What's wrong?"

"We got company." Sharon ran to the window to see a few miles away was the Akatsuki. "I thought Hatter said he got rid of them." He growled at Break.

"Sh! You will wake up Keket in the middle of the ceremony. Besides she is half way through the process." Then she began to open her eyes that she left the same. Before long, she was beginning to say the Jabberwock poem:

_Twas brillig, and the slithy toves _

_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe: _

_All mimsy were the borogoves,_

_ And the mome raths outgrabe._

_The Jabberwock, with eyes aflame, _

_Jaws that bait and claws that catch,_

_ Beware the Jabberwock, my son,_

_The frumious Bandersnatch_

_ He took his vorpal sword in hand _

_The vorpal blade went snicker-snack _

_He left it dead, _

_And with its head_

_ He went galumphing back._

Then the dark shadows surround her as she grinned evilly at them then they saw her Chain Form. A massive Golden Blond Rabbit in a suit with a bow-tie with neon colored Moons and Stars, the form also had two clocks gold and black surrounding her and protecting her.

"The ceremony is almost complete...Now she need to face a Chain and defeat it." Then she changed back into herself before they all heard yelling from the outside. "Rotten Little Brats!" Gil snarled.

"Now, now. Let's welcome our guests." Break said as he walked to the door to unlock it and walked down to greet the Akatsuki along with Gil.

"Sharon, you stay there in case she regains consciousness." She nodded as they left the room and close the door.

"Well, well. I never expect for you to survive! Usually Hatter kills his opponent." Break said as he and Gil walked down the stairs to greet them.

"Never mind that. Tell us where is Keket?" Tobi snarled

"Oh, little Keket? She is busy at the moment...Playing with her Aunt." Break smiled as Gil glared at him bitterly. Suigetsu ran past them but Gil seized him then threw back standing with his team-mates.

"Why are you being over-protective of-" Then Tobi laughed as he jumped over them and stand in front of the large door but when he opened it, he found no one there. He smashed the door closed and he snapped his head back at Break "Is this some sick joke?"

* * *

**(Keket's P.O.V)**

"They are gone." They reappeared after Tobi closed the door "Auntie Sharon, you then to stay there." Her auntie shook her head refusing to let her niece go.

"You can't! They will kill you!"

"But Uncle Gil, Break and Auntie Emily are in danger. In a few minutes, The Red Queen will come and try to kill them..." Then she closed her eyes as the clocks surrounded her body and spun around make her disappear from the room.

Then she looked at down to see them but they didn't see her. Then like she predicted, The Red Queen appeared yelling "Off with their heads!"

She watched how her Uncles when do. They fought hard and so did they...She watched the boy with the raven black hair and onyx eyes as he fought the Red Queen. He jumped back then looked in her direction with his Amaterasu Sharingan on.

'_He is a Uchiha!' _She thought scarily as he continued looking but the Queen catch his attention making her sigh with relief. But the queen laughed "You mortals can't defeat me!"

"You are right. Only chain can defeat another. So why not fight me, Queen of Hearts?" She began to dispel her invisible spell and land on the ground with the two clocks still surround her body.

"Dimensional March Hare. It's about time you show up. I was starting to get bored."

"Being bored by the bitchy self or that you are a complete waste of my time?" That made everyone giggle or chuckle at that even that boy couldn't help but grin and snicker.

"Why, you little! How dare you speak to your queen!" She pointed at her. But she only snickered.

"I can talk to who ever I want. Even it is the Bitch of Hearts." Then they were laughing and the Queen was boiling mad and she transformed into her Chain From, a Red Dragon with Hearts on its body.

"You know, it is easy for me to finish you off." Then she grabbed her black pocket-watch that transformed into a sword/gun. She aimed as the dragon charged at her then fired.

The dragon roared in pain as the black and gold flames burned her alive "You'll...pay...For..This, Hare." Were her last words before the dragon fell to the ground, died.

* * *

"Bravo, Keket! You killed the Queen of Hearts!" Break cheered as the weapon transformed back into a large pocket-watch...

"She was getting on my last nerve... Besides, she had to dead sooner or later."


	4. Book of Vesselius and The Truth Revealed

**Keket, ****The Bloodline of Vessalius Royal Family**  


* * *

**Chapter 4: Book of Vesselius and the Truth Revealed!  
**

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Being bored by the bitchy self or that you are a complete waste of my time?" That made everyone giggle or chuckle at that even that boy couldn't help but grin and snicker._

_"Why, you little! How dare you speak to your queen!" She pointed at her. But she only snickered._

_"I can talk to who ever I want. Even it is the Bitch of Hearts." Then they were laughing and the Queen was boiling mad and she transformed into her Chain From, a Red Dragon with Hearts on its body._

_"You know, it is easy for me to finish you off." Then she grabbed her black pocket-watch that transformed into a sword/gun. She aimed as the dragon charged at her then fired._

_The dragon roared in pain as the black and gold flames burned her alive "You'll...pay...For..This, Hare." Were her last words before the dragon fell to the ground, died._

* * *

_"Bravo, Keket! You killed the Queen of Hearts!" Break cheered as the weapon transformed back into a large pocket-watch..._

_"She was getting on my last nerve... Besides, she had to dead sooner or later_

* * *

Break clapped happily before Keket turned and walked off into the room where Sharon was. She saw Sharon smiling at her "Everything is alright?" She asked and she nodded before she notice something on the book shelf.

It was so far up but she jumped high enough to get the book and landed to be greeted by the Akatsuki. She already knew what they wanted and it was for her to join the Akatsuki but her answer was still no. But she looked at the book she found on the book shelf before she blow the gust off.

_Vesselius Family History_

_'A book about my family history?' _She thought before opening it to see pictures and words that she didn't realize '_Instigator of the Tragedy of Sablier_', '_Oz the B-Rabbit', 'Chains', 'Tragedy of Sablier'... _

Then she stopped at a picture of a man with long blond hair in a braid along with green eyes and a woman with long dark brown hair and violet eyes and they were holding a baby. Suddenly, the picture began to move showing the man tickling the baby with a smile on his face. The woman rocked the baby as it giggled happily and smiled.

But to Keket, it felt familiar to her. As if...she knew them before. The picture continued and showed Break, Gil, Sharon along with others before the picture stopped moving. "You found the Vesselius Family History..." Gil's face darkened as she held onto the book but something else. Her shadow had changed into a rabbit but it moved on its own.

Then it revealed as a black rabbit in a red waistcoat with a scythe. Keket jumped in the air and transform into her chain form. The rabbit swung its scythe at her but it was dodged by the pocket-watch and the watch changed into a sword. But that didn't stop the rabbit from attacking before it pinned Keket under its foot. The others tried in but Break stopped them.

"Oh, Alice. You wouldn't hurt your own **daughter **would you?" Break chuckled "Uncle Break, what are you talking?" He smiled as the rabbit removed the foot from her stomach and gave her wide eyes.

**"****Change back into your human form."**

Keket hesitated because she wasn't sure if the rabbit would kill her while she was a human but she did so to see the rabbit's eyes grew widen. "**You were alive...After all these years, Pandora was watching over you..." **

Then the rabbit transform into the woman she saw in the picture but she wore a frilly dress that expressed the color red and white. "Who are you?" Keket asked confusedly before the woman smiled "I am Alice Baskerville, your mother." She blinked at her "If you are my mother then...Oz Vesselius, the man in the picture is my..."

She nodded "Is you father." It finally dawn her that why Danzo and the Kages were after her and it was because she was his daughter "But where is Dad?"

* * *

**Meanwhile In Konoha  
**

Naruto walked through the village to his home until he saw a man lying unconscious on the ground. He rushed over to the man's side and shook him awake. "Hey! Awake up!"

He continued to yell that until the man's eyes and another one awoke up too. "Are you guys alright?" They nodded but the man smiled "We are fine." Naruto sighed as he looked at the boy.

He had violet eyes and shoulder-length black hair like his uncle Oswald. Actually, he looked exactly like his uncle Oswald! "Thank you. My name is Akito." Naruto smiled "Name's Naruto Uzumaki."

The man got up and smiled. He had long blond hair in a braid and green eyes "I am Oz Vesselius." The Uzumaki's eyes widen "You're the B-Rabbit..." He pulled out two cloaks and handed to them. "You are going to need these." Oz smiled "Why?"

"Because Danzo is the Hokage there and he put a reward on both of your heads and you are probably need a place to stay." They nodded before they heard a female voice behind them "Who are they?"

* * *

**Alice: Why is my husband in Konoha while me and my baby are with Seaweed Head?!  
**

**Gil: Stupid Rabbit!**

**(Alice and Gil stare at each other)**

**Me: Oh dear. Well, everything will be explain of how Keket got the L-Rabbit and Akito got the other chain.**

**Break: Well, this is a interesting story.**

**Me: Really?**

**Emily: Yep! R&R!**


End file.
